transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
News from Tarn
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - mardi, septembre 09, 2014, 3:07 ----------------------------------------------------------- Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Shiftlock enters Prowl's Office. Shiftlock has sent ahead a request to meet with Prowl. Rather than make an information drop, she feels the need to meet in person. Prowl buzzes the intercom "Come on in." As the door opens you can see that Prowl has been working on something on his workbench. There is a bunch of parts, probably the leftoverof something not too different from Buzzsaw. Some sort of monitoring drone. A few of the pieces have tags below them others do not. He moves away and grabs a seat. "Good to see you healthy Shiftlock. Got some good news for me?" "It's only good in the sense that I caught it early," Shiftlock says grimly. She moves to a stand in front of Prowl's desk. The bits of whatever is on them is ignored for now - that's Prowl's business and Shiftlock doesn't question it. "Flaxjax is planning to assassinate Lightsinger, soon. I don't know how quickly it will be, but I'll know soon, because he intends to get my help carrying it out." She has a datapad in her hand and turns it on, swiping her finger across the screen. "He's also decided to put a hit out on a fembot he's had writing anti-government articles - Turnaphrase. He wants -me- to be the one to kill her, and bring evidence of her death. That's my 'in' for the assassination." She places the datapad on Prowl's desk. An image of Turnaphrase is displayed. Prowl is a bit caught by surprise at how fast things are moving. He nods to signal he understands but is running scenarios in his head. Some damn right core chilling. How to stop the assassination? Do we stop it? Use it as an excuse to escalate the clampdown? Use the Punch solution? As for the other thing...Many ways it can go down. "Need your help to carry it out the assassination of Lightbringer. What kind of help? Did he mention it? Any chance he wants to pin this on you and leave yu to dry? As for Turnaphrase...What kind of 'proof' does he require?" "He says he wants proof she's dead, and he wants me to make it quick and painless. I told him I want the body for myself - chop shop it for cash." Shiftlock makes a face. "It's kind of sad I actually know where to find those markets." She shakes her head. "I need to get Turnaphrase either knocked out or convinced to come with. We need to get her out of there and to a safehouse. If you can get someone with diplomatic skills to talk to her, you're going to have all the information you can want. She's the one pushing for peaceful resolution with Lightsinger." She smiles a little. "If you can have one of the local MSE guys whip me up some body parts that look like hers, I'll take them to Flaxjax for proof. Then I'll be able to get involved in this assassination attempt and be able to feed you his plans." "I think he wants to see if I'll kill someone, and yeah, he'll probably try to pin it on me. He's scummy enough," Shiftlock adds. Prowl nods "That is what I was thinking but it reassures me if you think Turnaphrase can be reasonned with. We will extract her and I will deal with her myself. We get Brainstorm or Wheeljack to get a few damaged duplicate parts. If we are pressed for time and with her approval we can take some of her actual part and give our guys time to whip up replacements." As for Lightbringer it is a bit more complicated if we do not know the when or how. We can beef up the security around him but that might also arise suspicions that we know something is up. We need one mech..Preferably equipped with a forcefield or maybe put Hound on the case with his Holograms. Mask Lightbringer's presence by making him appear a few feet from where he actually is." He shakes his head "On the fly planning is more Jazz's forte but this is the best I can come up with for now," "You have some time. I'm going to see if I can't get a stasis lock inducer from medical so I can extract Turnaphrase immediately. I don't want Flaxjax to change his mind and try to take her out himself," Shiftlock says. "And if you know of any safehouses we can take her quickly, let me know." Prowl remembers something and plays 9/38. "I do not want to bring her into Iacon...yet. We are probably watched and whoever enters or exits can be monitored. We need someplace close and reliable. I have two places whereshe could be extracted safely. First is at the ARC HQ in Retoris. The local police are 100% loyal and she will be safe until we move her to another more comfortable place. Second option is the Sonic Canyons...Theur governor Jigsaw made a very public declaration of support for the Autobots. I suppose that if we ask to borrow a warehouse there for a day or so he will accomodate us." "That works for me, and, on second thought - you'd better send someone other than me to pick her up. I don't trust my level of strength or skill to bring her in undamaged and quiet. You're gonna need someone with the chops to do a snatch and grab under the radar. That's not me. Yet," Shiftlock suggests. Prowl grabs his datapad an begins drafting a mission order for the man. "Fair enough. Knowing one's strengths and limits is part of being a good operative. I think I will send Jazz for the snatch and grab and I will handle her debrief. Thank you for all your work and efforts. Know that they are not going unnoticed." "All I want is innocent life protected and freedom and law upheld. I don't need to be noticed or thanked in any way," Shiftlock replies firmly. "I just want to do my job." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *